prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC36
is the 36th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 377th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With Muse's true identity revealed she tells the others what happened before attempting to save her father from the true enemy, Noise. '' Summary With Muse's identity exposed Mephisto uses this time to escape. It's revealed in this time that she is really the Princess of ''Major Land, while Mephisto is the King and Aphrodite the Queen; her father is Otokichi. In the past, Mephisto was a kind and gentle King. But after entering the Enchanted Mirror Forest he came out a changed man. He started his plan to immerse the world into the Melody of Sadness, and when Aphrodite stood up to him out of concern for him and their land, he escaped and formed Minor Land. Ako became a pretty cure in order to save her father and to protect everyone. But she has been fighting alone all this time- she didn't even know if her mother knew yet. With her identity revealed, Ellen suddenly becomes awkward with Muse and starts to address her as "Princess"- as a citizen of Major Land. The girls speak with Otokichi and decide to join forces with Ako in order to fight together and save Mephisto. Just then, a giant, powered-up Mephisto appears in the town. Ako struggles to fight against him knowing its her father, but the others try to fight for her in hopes of easing her worries. However, Mephisto winds up being too strong for them and the Cures are driven into a corner. Just then Aphrodite appears and she defends the Cure by battling him, causing Ako grief to see both of her parents fighting and she gets between them and yells for them to stop. Her strong desire to save her father allows her to realize what she must do, and suddenly she changes into Cure Muse, a cure that resembles the other girls. At first Ako continues to have a hard time and she nearly gives up until Melody joins her to encourage her to keep going. She tells Muse that she often fights with Rhythm but each time they have spoken their true feelings and understood each other. Thus, this battle was not to defeat Mephisto but to let her feelings reach his heart. She has to let Mephisto know that she loves him and wishes to for him to understand her desire to help him. Muse agrees and calls out to her dad before wishing for him to return to normal. Her attack following this knocks the evil noise device off of him and he returns to normal, much to everyone's relief. Major Events *Ako's origin as Cure Muse and connection to her parents Aphrodite & Mephisto and her grandfather Otokichi is revealed. *Mephisto returns to normal. *Falsetto becomes possessed by the true evil and proclaims that Trio the Minor will revive Noise. Trivia *"Kirakiran" refers to the sound of "glittering" or "twinkling". **The sound is used as a pun for a star-themed Cure in a later Cure season. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Mephisto *Falsetto *Baritone *Bassdrum *Negatone Secondary Characters *Aphrodite *Shirabe Otokichi Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Episodes